


El error de una vida.

by Calia09



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mitología - Freeform, como medusa y su hermano (?), familia más allá de la sangre, muerte de personaje canónico, negación de ancentros, negación de familia, odio a uno msimo, parto por muerte
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calia09/pseuds/Calia09
Summary: Me declaro la persona con peor suerte del mundo ¿qué no? Ya vereís como si, primero mi existencia es un error, literal, mi madre rompio un juramento con los dioses al concebirme, toma ya.Y mi padre era el enemigo número 1 en ese momento, ¿a quien se le ocurre mamá?





	1. Prólogo

Siempre me he considerado una persona normal, sin nada en especial. Mi físico no era nada del otro mundo: rubia, ojos azules, nariz chata, pecas por nariz y mejillas, cuerpo menudo. Y seguramente ahora estaréis pensando: ¿Es normal tener ojos azules y pelo rubio? Pues en Estados Unidos si, la mayoría por no decir el 99% tienen una de las dos características o las dos. Vale, puede que este exagerando un poquitín, pero enserio, fliparíais lo normal que es encontrar allí a gente con ojos azules y pelo rubio. Lo único que me hace diferente al resto físicamente son mis ojos azules. Y volveréis a pensar ¿Pero no ha dicho que son de lo más comunes en E.E.U.U? Sí, pero veréis el azul de mis ojos no es un azul normal, es azul eléctrico. Mucha gente me ha dicho que cuando mira mis ojos les parece ver pequeñas corrientes eléctricas bailando en mi iris.

Bueno ahora os pasare a contar más sobre mi vida. Tengo dislexia y TDAH: trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad. Esto junto con que me consideran una chica problemática y cleptómana, hacen de mi vida una completa locura. Y si encima le añades que vivo en la calle, mi vida no es perfecta que digamos. Estoy en la calle desde hace unos 3 meses, me escape del orfanato en el que me abandonaron y del que me escape porque la situación era insostenible allí. Me cuelo en los clubs deportivos y me aseo cada pocos días, me visto de la ropa que encuentro en los tendederos, como de lo consigo saquear de los puestos de comida rápida o la pago con lo que encuentro en las carteras de la gente, duermo en las estaciones de autobuses para después irme al pueblo o ciudad más cercano. En los dos meses que he estado en la calle nunca me quedado en un lugar más de dos días, porque seguramente al ver a una pre-adolescente durmiendo en una estación de autobuses llamasen a servicios sociales y me enviarían otra vez a un orfanato. Me he estado moviendo desde Seattle hacia Long Island, no sé porque, llámalo intuición o como quieras. Pero algo me dice que debo ir a ese lugar.

Llegue a N.Y. hace unas 2 horas, y la verdad si hubiese sabido con lo que me iba a encontrar no me hubiese cruzado el país. A la media hora de llegar me empezó a seguir un hombre, pero no un vagabundo cualquiera, no, sino un hombre con traje, maletín, etc. Al principio pensé que era una coincidencia, pero después de media hora… Intente de todas las maneras perderle de vista: meterme en callejones sin salida y escalar el muro antes de que me cogiese, meterme en tumultos de gente, ¡incluso intente que me arrestaran! Pero a los dos minutos de salir del callejón volvía a estar detrás mía, en los tumultos de gente no se separaba de mí, le robe el bolso a una señora pensando que me llevaría por lo menos al calabozo pero lo único que conseguí fue una reprimenda por parte del policía y tener que pedirle perdón a la señora. Después de esto último me gire para ver si seguía detrás mía, y afectivamente hay estaba con una sonrisa de diversión mirándome. Y derrepente se me viene a la cabeza la imagen de un abuelo sonriéndole a su nieto cuando este ha hecho una broma, como en las series de television donde todo es genial y todo el mundo es feliz. Rápidamente niego con la cabeza ante este último pensamiento y vuelvo a mirar al hombre. Pero ya no está. Se ha ido, se ha esfumado. Y por alguna extraña razón me siento abandonada. Un pensamiento totalmente ridículo teniendo en cuenta la situación. Suspiro y me doy la vuelta para seguir mi camino sin sentido.

Una huérfana, que se escapa de un orfanato y ha cruzado el país por una corazonada con tal solo 12 años. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre? Así, a mí


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me encontraron y no tengo buen despertar

Camine unas pocas manzanas y sin saber cómo llegue a Central Park, por alguna razón no me sentí cómoda en cuanto estuve dentro. Allí al aire libre, sin un lugar seguro donde esconderte por si acaso, estaba demasiada paranoica eso está claro. Camine por los senderos del parque, sintiéndome más segura con los arboles a los lados. Me pare enfrente de la estatua de un perro, al cual reconocí inmediatamente al ver la descripción. Era balto. El husky siberiano más famoso de todos los tiempos. Había visto su película de dibujos hace un par de años en el orfanato. Me había encantado su historia, el que a pesar de no haber sido entrenado para eso consiguió llevar las medicinas a tiempo. Aunque según vi en algún sitio hubo otro perro que fue guía la mayor parte del viaje y no recibió reconocimiento, lo cual me pareció una faena. Porque si, balto consiguió entregarlas, pero ¿y ese otro perro que fue guía en la parte más peligrosa? Seguramente lo habrían tratado como un chucho cualquiera. De todas formas me sigue pareciendo admirable lo de balto.

Continúe andando hasta que llegue al lago más grande del parque, me acerque a un cartel que había cerca, pero desiste de intentar entenderlo. Maldita dislexia. Me había costado horrores entender los carteles de la estación de autobuses para llegar a aquella ciudad que estaba llena de luces y de rótulos de neón en los que sus letras daban vueltas ante mi vista. ¿Lógica? Ninguna. De nuevo la única explicación era aquella estúpida corazonada. Me quede mirando aquel lago hasta que la luces del atardecer resplandecieron en el, tiñéndolo de un color anaranjado, como el del cielo. Eso me hizo pensar en el Dios del Sol, Apolo, y en un hombre loco con el que había compartido asiento en todo el viaje. Aquel hombre estaba empeñado en que me gustase aquel dios, no dejaba de hablarme de el: que si era el dios más genial, que si era el dios de las profecías, que si cual, (y a lo que me pareció a mí, muy a regañadientes) me explico un poco de la familia de los olímpicos. No me podía haber tocado compañero de viaje más raro. Recuerdo que cuando llegamos a N.Y. Salí pitando como alma que lleva el diablo. Creo que el pobre hombre se debió de ofender, pero es que ¡ya me estaba dando miedo con tanto Apolo!

Cuando ya apenas había rayos de sol, me dispuse a buscar un lado seguro donde dormir aquella noche. Volver la estación de autobuses no era una opción ya me habían visto allí y seria demasiado raro volver. Tal vez esperaría unos días para poder utilizar aquello como "lugar para dormir". Salí del parque y pude ver un reloj digital que indicaba las 20:05 de la tarde. Mierda. Ha este paso me iban a pillar. Corrí por las calles concurridas de gente buscando un lugar seguro. Por el aspecto desarreglado y sucio debieron pensar que era uno de esos niños callejeros que huía porque había robado una cartera o algo, de todas formas, ninguno de con los que me cruzaba hizo la intención de pararme, por si acaso. Llegue hasta un pequeño sub-portal de una agencia de correos, la entrada era pequeñita, pero dentro se extendía a lo ancho dando un pequeño refugio. Saque de dentro del elástico de mis pantalones una daga. La había conseguido en una tienda de armas a "muy bajo precio", bueno si la robe, ¿pero si vivieses lo que yo, me juzgarías? Había tenido demasiada suerte no encontrándome ninguno en todo el día. Mi barriga rugió, con el viaje y todo no había tenido oportunidad de comer algo. Me acurruque en un rincón, agarrando firmemente la daga y cerrando los ojos, manteniéndome alerta en todo momento.

Desperté gracias a unos rayos de sol que me dieron directamente en la cara. De repente oí como el, ¿Balido de una cabra? Debía estar demasiado dormida y me acurruque tapándome más con la manta… espera, cuando yo me dormí no tenía ninguna manta…

Abrí un ojo para inspeccionar donde estaba, no me había movido del sub-portal, todo estaba igual excepto porque un muchacho medio cabra estaba asomado a la entrada ¿Vigilando? Espera, ¿¡medio cabra?! Más rápido de lo que pretendí, me levante sujetando la daga señalándole, pero me maree, me apoye en la pared deslizándome hasta quedar sentada intentando enfocar la vista. Para cuando lo conseguí tenia al tío medio-cabra delante de mí agachado mirándome, moví la daga delante de su cara cortándole un poco la mejilla. Él se apartó sorprendido, tocándose la mejilla mientras ponía la otra mano en alto.

-Eh, tranquila, no pasa nada. Me llamo Grover y me han enviado a buscarte, la verdad eres bastante escurridiza, llevo intentando dar contigo desde Seattle- explicó con una sonrisa, intentado darme confianza- la verdad soy un poco tonto, debí deducir que te dirigías hacia aquí- añadió como regañándose así mismo.

-¿Cómo?

Mi voz sonó rasposa, había cogido frio otra vez por dormir a la intemperie. El me miro preocupado al escuchar mi voz, he intento acercarse pero yo puse la daga en medio.

-¿Quién…-carraspeé-… que eres?

Me había costado horrores decir esa mísera frase. Consecuencia de dormir a la intemperie, día si y día también, me estaba empezando a pasar factura.

-Soy…- se empezó a presentar de nuevo, pero se calló y pareció oler algo en el aire. Se puso pálido y tiro de mí echando a correr.

Yo estaba en shock… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Pasamos al lado de un reloj digital y pude ver que eran las 6:14 y apenas había gente en la calle. Para cuando conseguí volver en mí y lo obligue a parar, habíamos llegado a una parada de taxis.

-¿¡Qué demonios te crees que haces niños cabra?!- le grite zafándome de su agarre.

El me ignoro y murmuro algo que no llegue a oír y tiro una moneda dorada al asfalto... la moneda no repiqueo, el asfalto la absorbió. Una enorme masa negra salió del asfalto, poco a poco tomaba forma de taxi, se parecía a los taxis de N.Y. pero era de un color gris cenizo.

-Te lo explicare todo más tarde, pero tienes que venir conmigo- y me empujó hacia el taxi destartalado que se había materializado a nuestro lado.

Intente zafarme de su brazo, pero era inútil, era más fuerte y además parecía más mayor que yo. Mis últimos pensamientos antes de entrar en el taxi fueron; "Ya está, voy a morir, después todo lo que he pasado voy a morir, a manos de un chico cabra, llamado Grover"


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo he decidido. Nunca me volveré a subir a un taxi.  
> ¿Y por qué todo va de mal en peor?

Creo que nunca me volveré a subir a un taxi, y mucho menos a este. Por fuera estaba destartalado pero por dentro estaba presentable; vale, eso bien; el problema era quien iba en el aparte de mi: un chico cabra a mi lado, y delante tres viejas con un solo ojo… ¡las tres con un solo ojo! Y después estaba que íbamos tan rápido que ni siquiera veía el paisaje por la ventana, la cual deje de mirar porque me estaba mareando y dirigí mi vista a mis manos.

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Ahora todos los monstruos del planeta se habían puesto de acuerdo para secuestrarme?

Una de las ancianas me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Así que, nueva adquisición ¿eh?- hablo la de la derecha, creo, dirigiéndose al chico cabra.

¿¡Que soy, un puñetero trofeo!?

-Curiosa adquisición, si, si- esa fue la del medio.

-Parece que ya se han percatado de su existencia- hablo la que conducía.

¿Quiénes se habían percatado?

-Curioso futuro, si, si- añadió la del medio.

\- Y pensar que ellos tuvieron un destino tan fatalista-se lamentó la que conducía.

-¡Tú siempre tan sensible!- se quejó la de la derecha.

-Por lo menos tengo corazón, hija de…

-Hay niños delante- le interrumpió el chico cabra.

Levante la cabeza sintiendo que se referían a mí, vi como por el espejo del conductor me miraron las tres con las cuencas de sus ojos vacíos. Aparte inmediatamente la mirada, me había entrado un sudor frio y me había puesto tensa como una roca.

No volvieron hablar en todo el viaje hasta que llegamos que dijeron el precio en ¿Dracmas?

Me baje corriendo del taxi, habíamos parado a la entrada de un bosque al cual me interne inmediatamente intentando huir. Pude escuchar perfectamente como el tal Grover gritaba "mierda", para después oír como sus pezuñas retumbaban en el suelo. Corrí, esquivando árboles, raíces, arboles caídos. Cuando creí que estaba a salvo me senté en las raíces de un árbol a descansar y a pensar en lo que había pasado.

Primero el tío loco del autobús fan de apolo. Segundo aquel hombre que me siguió por media hora. Tercero el chico cabra que me secuestra y es ayudado por tres viajas que conducen un taxi a la velocidad de la luz con un solo ojo.

Cerré los ojos y eche la cabeza hacia atrás, me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

De repente oí un resoplido, parecido al de ¿un toro? Oh, mierda. Conseguí alejarme a tiempo, cuando el árbol en el que estaba apoyada reventó convirtiéndose en astillas. Entre la nube de polvo pude ver unos cuernos a una altura no normal para un toro. Me quede paralizada al ver la figura completa. ¿¡Qué coño hacia un toro hormonado hasta la orejas en medio del bosque y a dos patas!?

Una mano me agarro del brazo y tiro de mí alejándome de aquel monstruo. ¿Qué les ha dado hoy a todo el mundo con tirar de mí y empezar a correr? Vale nunca me había enfrentado a un toro gigante, pero me he enfrentado a otras cosas como un murciélago gigante, un perro del infierno… vale, había sobrevivido por los pelos, ¡pero lo había hecho! Por lo tanto no hay motivos para tratarme como un bebe. Miro a su "salvador" ;al cual solo lograba verle la espalda; era una muchacha de pelo negro rizado el cual llevaba en una coleta alta que le llegaba a los hombros, llevaba una camiseta naranja de manga corta, unos shorts blancos con muchos bolsillos y unas deportivas blancas llenas de tierra. Parecía de mi edad, tal vez un poco más pequeña, no estoy segura. Pero de ser así era el colmo, ¿Una niña pequeña que me protegía? Atravesamos una puerta y me soltó para volver a salir. Me quede quieta mirándola mientras la veía ir a por el monstruo, que nos había seguido y luchar contra él. Mire a mí alrededor buscando algo con lo que ayudarla, no encontré nada, me sentía impotente. Entonces, recordé algo, siempre evitaba utilizarlos. Pero en momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

-¡Aléjate!- grite con todas mis fuerzas a aquella chica. Ella asustada por el grito se alejó, a mí eso me valía.

Levante mi brazo derecho al cielo concentrada, empecé a sentir un corriente por todo mi cuerpo, cuando supe que era el momento apunte con mi brazo al toro gigante. Un rayo salió de mi brazo chamuscando al toro gigante dopado convirtiéndolo en polvo. Cuando el toro hubo desaparecido caí de rodillas al suelo con mi brazo derecho pegado al cuerpo, dolía como mil agujas clavándose en mi piel. Mi vista se me empezaba a nublar oí unos pasos junto a unos gritos. Para cuando llegaron a mí, me desmaye, lo único que llegue a ver fue unos ojos verdes como el mar.


	4. Capítulo 3

Sentí algo en mi frente húmedo, parecía ¿una toalla? Iba a mover mi brazo derecho para confirmarlo, pero estaba entumecido ¿Por qué…? ¡Ha, si! Había evaporizado a ese toro dopado para proteger a la niña que me había protegido antes…

Me levante en menos de un segundo, la toalla se me callo en el regazo y mi vista se nublo. Una ligera brisa acarició mi frente transmitiéndome un escalofrió. Fui a mover el brazo derecho, error, al ir a moverlo deprisa un calambre me recorrió todo el brazo, me trague un gemido de dolor, lo pegue al cuerpo mientras lo abrazaba con el otro brazo.

-Oye, oye, ¿estás bien?

Alguien me quito la toalla del regazo y me agarro por los hombros, yo levante la cabeza y poco a poco mi vista se iba enfocando dejando ver a un muchacho rubio de pelo rizado con ojos verde mar.

Ojos verde mar.

Es la persona que me ayudo antes de desplomarme. Me fije mejor en el: llevaba un collar que se parecía esos que llevaban los surferos, solo que este tenía diferentes cuentas; una camiseta naranja de manga corta con las iniciales "CHB"; y unos piratas azules.

El me miraba preocupado con sus ojos verdes, me sonroje ante su mirada y la aparte.

-S-si -conteste.

Mi voz sonó ronca y rasposa. Aquel muchacho me soltó y trajo un batido con pajita.

-Ten -me lo tendió.

Lo intente coger con las dos manos pero de nuevo un calambre me ataco el brazo derecho.

-Mejor te lo doy yo ¿vale?-sugirió viendo que intentaba cogerlo solo con la izquierda, pero seguía sin fuerzas.

Yo solo asentí cada vez más avergonzada. Empecé a sorber rezando porque terminase ya esta situación. El batido me sabía a chocolate caliente en una tarde de invierno nevando ¿Cómo un batido podía saber a todo eso?  
-¿A qué te sabe?-pregunto con curiosidad.

¿Me ha dado un batido que no sabía de qué era?

El al ver mi cara de pánico se rio y lo mire ceñuda y deje de sorber, el dejo el batido en la mesilla de al lado.

-Veras acabas de beber néctar de los dioses, nos ayuda a nosotros los semidioses a curarnos y a recuperar fuerzas- dio una mirada a mi brazo.

Lo moví poco a poco, era verdad, no se me había curado del todo pero ya lo podía mover.

-Un momento-le mire- ¿Qué eso de néctar de los dioses y semidioses? ¿Te has fumado algo chaval?- le espete.

El solo se rio y me sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, a lo que solo atine a mirarle ceñuda.

-Bueno empecemos por el principio y lo entenderás todo, soy Charles Jackson, pero puedes llamarme Charlie ¿y tú?  
-Y-yo -no sabía que decirle, ¿mis múltiples nombre o mi nombre verdadero?- soy Laura Steven- dije con voz segura aunque por dentro estaba temblando como un flan.

-Bueno Laura Steven, bienvenida al campamento mestizo- me dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Al campamento qué?

Mi cara debió de ser un cuadro porque el tal Charlie, se notaba que estaba intentando no reírse en mi cara.

-Campamento mestizo, el lugar de todos los semidioses griegos

-Se-semidioses -"este tío esta chalado"-pensé.

-Sí, hijos de un dios o diosa y de un mortal o una mortal, aunque en mi caso soy un legado- el seguí con sus sonrisa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo andar diciendo esto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que eres descendiente de semidioses?-me burle.

-Din-din-din -imito el sonido de una campana- Has acertado, y de dos grandes semidioses, he de decir.

-Mira yo no sé qué te has fumado, tomado o pinchado, ha sido agradable la charla pero me voy. Nos vemos- dije levantándome y alisando mi estropeada ropa.

-Oye sé que es difícil, pero no te puedes ir, es peligroso salir fuera-me advirtió levantándose en la silla que había estado sentando cuando me dio el batido- Eres como nosotros.

-No soy como vosotros ni como nadie ¿entendido?- le mire furiosa por el "nosotros" ¿a qué venia ahora meterme en su grupo?

-¿No te persiguen monstruos diariamente?, ¿no tienes dislexia?, ¿No tienes déficit de atención con hiperactividad?- empezó a enumerar dando en el clavo.

-¡¿Y a ti que demonios te importa?!-le encare.

-¡Me importa porque eres una de nosotros!- me grito de vuelta.

-¡Deja de agregarme a tu pandilla de perturbados, he estado todo mi vida sola, no necesito un nosotros!

-¡¿Prefieres que te maten haya fuera?!

-¡Pues sí, antes de que me abandonen de nuevo!

Vale esa última parte no la tenía planeada y al parecer Charlie tampoco se la esperaba porque se quedó tan estupefacto como yo. Pero su cara se transformó a una de comprensión y lastima.

-Mira nosotros no somos como los mortales de haya fuera, aquí estas entre familia-intento hacerme entender.

-No necesito ni vuestra lastima ni vuestra caridad ¿vale?-gruñí.

El suspiro viéndose derrotado.

-Al menos quédate unos días, mira como es el campamento y luego decides si te quedas o te largas, pero ten en cuenta que una vez que te vas no puedes volver- lo último lo dijo serio, advirtiéndome.

-Está bien-masculle entre dientes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estupido campamento y las personas de aquí que parecen que saben todo sobre mi.

Me termino enseñando el campamento, he de admitir que no estaba nada mal, y la gente parecía que congeniaban unos con otros. Según me contaba Charlie, todos tenían orgullo de cabaña, y cada persona de cada cabaña tenía que ser bueno en lo que era su progenitor, herencia según él. Tambien me decía que para los legados era más difícil porque tenías que ser el doble para complacer a tus ancestros divinos. Y que por regla general si no te reclamaban a los 12; me miro significativamente; o en la primera noche de campamento, eras un legado y tus dos ancestros se peleaban por reclamarte o te ignoraban sencillamente. Normalmente había claro signos de competición entre las deidades, por ejemplo: que sacases matricula en todo, o que ganases todas las competiciones de natación, etc. Sospeche seriamente que lo decía por experiencia propia.

-Entonces si eres un legado ¿eliges a la cabaña que quieres ir? de tus dos ancestros claro está- añadí eso ultimo al ver que seguramente me iba a aclarar eso.

-Bueno, depende, la verdad es que como hay tan pocos casos de legados, normalmente los mestizos no vivimos tanto, que la generación de mis padres es la única en tener hijos- dijo en un susurro eso último pero lo llegue a oír.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Me dijiste que en el campamento se estaba seguro!- le acuse indignada, menuda trola me había soltado el tío.

-A ver, si el campamento seguro es- aclaro, pero yo fruncí el ceño sin creérmelo- el único problema es que cuando te envían a misiones… a veces no salen como se espera- aparto la mirada incómodo.

-¡Ósea que encima te mandan a misiones suicidas!- eso era el colmo me di media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme.

Charlie me agarro del brazo y me giro.

-Quedamos en que te quedarías un par de días- me recordó tirando de mis para continuar con la visita.

-¡Eso fue antes de enterrarme de las misiones suicidas!- le reclame enfadada.

-¡Salir por esa puerta es una misión suicida!- me grito arto de mi cabezonería.

¿Pero que quería que aceptase todo esto después de vivir en la calle huyendo y peleando cada dos por tres? ¿Qué mi vida se iba a basar en misiones suicidas y en más peleas? ¡JA!

Teníamos las miradas enfrentadas y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, en sus ojos verdes se reflejaba un mar embravecido y yo sentía en cada musculo de mi cuerpo corriente.

-¡Charlie!- se oyeron unos pasos, me soltó y los dos miramos a la persona que venía.

Era una mujer de unos treinta y pocos, rubia de pelo rizado recogido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos, vestía la misma camiseta que Charlie y nos unos vaqueros cortos con zapatillas. Parecía la típica monitora de surf o de gimnasia que te hacia dar 20 vueltas por estar vagueando, y su cara según, me fijaba no parecía querer perdonarte esas vueltas. También me fije en cuanto llego que tenía el mismo pelo que Charlie y también cierto parecido.

-Mama- susurro el asustado.

Yo le mire con una sonrisa burlona y el me gruño.

-¡Os he estado buscando por todas partes!- nos gritó a los ¿dos? Yo la mire sorprendida ¿a mí también me buscaba?- ¡No te puedes llevar a un nuevo campista así porque si! tiene que ver el video de presentación, conocer a Quirón y al Señor D.- le explico como si se lo hubiera repetido un montón de veces.

-Pero mama, ese video no sirve de nada, terminan con más dudas de las que tenían al principio, y al final siempre nos toca a mí o a los Stoll tener que explicárselo todos desde el principio- refunfuño como un niños pequeño.

Me reí y entonces su madre me miro atentamente como analizándome. Por un segundo jure que me miraba sorprendida para después sonreírme con cariño, me sentí muy abrumada ante esa mirada. Se parecía a la de las madres de la tele cuando miraban a sus hijos como si fuesen lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?- me pregunto con una sonrisa, poniéndose de cuclillas quedando un poco más baja que yo.

-Yo…- me quede muda, supe que el nombre que había dado antes no serviría para nada.

-Se llama Laura Steven, mamá- dijo Charlie por mí.

-Déjala hablar a ella Charlie- le riño y me volvió a mirar con esa mirada.

Lo susurre tan bajito que sonó algo como "alía calen" ella me miro confundida para después darme ánimos.

-Lo siento no te he oído, un poco más alto pro favor- me pidió con una sonrisa.

Volví a susurrar y sonó algo como "dalia castal"

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella.

-¿Qué pasa te ha comido la lengua Caronte?- se burló Charlie.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué se pensaban que era tonta?

-¡Cállate!

-Y si no quiero ¿Qué, eh?- me contesto con una mirada alterna.

Apreté los puños; un calambre me recorrió todo el brazo derecho, no me importo; ese niñato engreído… ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?! Durante toda mi vida lo único que he tenido de mis progenitores son desdichas ligadas a mi nombre. Con cada ser de este mundo que me encontraba me decían que era un error, que serie despreciada por todos los de mi misma condición, los mestizos. ¿Y ahora pretendían que dijese mi nombre a la primera? No volvería caer en el truco de aquella mujer de ojos grises tormentosos pero maternales. Me gire hacia ella.

-Me llamo Laura, Laura Steven, señora, encantada- puse mi mejor sonrisa.

Suspiro como ¿decepcionada? ¿Que se creía, que dejaría que me lincharan así sin más? Antes me largaría de allí, eso lo tuve claro desde el primer momento, no estaría ni una noche aquí.

La mujer se levantó, se sacudió las rodillas y me dio la mano.

-Yo soy Annabeth Jackson, igualmente- me siguió sonriendo de manera maternal.

Le estreche la mano, pero el contacto no duro ni dos segundos.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no vienes a la casa grande? Allí te explicaremos todo un poco mejor y conocerás a Quirón y al Señor D -me puso una mano en el hombro para guiarme-Charlie, ¿porque no vas a tus clases de espada? Tu padre ya debe estar allí-le "sugirió"

Charlie soltó un bufido- Esta bien- me miro por última vez y se largó corriendo, perdiéndose entre los campistas.

-Bien, pues vamos

Annabeth me volvió a sonreír mientras me empujaba levemente para emprender la marcha. Durante todo el camino mantuvo su brazo derecho sobre mi hombro izquierdo, como para asegurarse que no saliera huyendo. Cosa que tampoco podía hacer porque todavía tenía entumecido el brazo y no me había recuperado del todo.

La Casa Grande Resulta que era el mismo lugar donde se encontraba la enfermería. El mismo lugar no, sino, que en la Casa Grande se encontraba la enfermería. Y también por lo que me explico Annabeth allí viven el Señor D., Dionisio dios del vino y jefe del campamento por castigo divino; Quirón, director de actividades y Argos, jefe de seguridad del campamento; también se encuentran los despachos de Quirón y del Señor D.; así como una sala de reuniones. También me estuvo explicando todo lo del campamento, incluso lo que ya me había explicado su hijo, como iba todo, etc. Llego un momento en que desconecto, ¿para qué me servía todo eso si me iba a largar esa misma noche? Con suerte no me reclamarían esta noche y así pasaría desapercibida. Ilusa que no sabía que en aquel momento lo único que se hablaba era de mi hazaña salvando a aquella niña, bueno y también de que una tal Bianca había sido bombardeada con flechas por una ninfa furiosa, más tarde me enteraría porque.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la Casa Grande y nos adentramos en una de las habitaciones.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La existencia me odia, definitivamente.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de una madera oscura, colocadas por láminas de medio metro ancho y ocupando todo el tramo desde el techo hasta el suelo, el cual tenía la misma madera. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de reportajes sobre vinos, uvas, todo lo relacionado con ello. Un cuadro destacaba entre todos, estaba colocado en medio de dos estanterías empotradas, en el cuadro en cuestión se veía a muchas personas vestidas con togas, blancas, todas las personas menos 12 les alababan a estos y a su vez el resto menos 3 les alababan. El de la derecha estaba rodeado de oscuridad, el de la izquierda de mar y, por último, el del medio de rayos. Otras dos personas más de ese cuadro me llamaron la atención, uno estaba rodeado del mismo sol y otro sujetaba un… esa cosa que tenían pintadas las ambulancias… ¿Cómo se llamaban?... ¡Caduceo!  
Un momento, ¿Caduceo, sol, rayos, oscuridad, mar…? ¡Son los puñeteros dioses Olímpicos!  
Mire el resto de la habitación, el resto parecía un despacho normal, delante del cuadro se encontraba un señor con abundante barba canosa al igual que el largo pelo que tenía después de la calva, en su cara había notables arrugas que se acentuaron al verme aparecer, llevaba puesto una camisa con estampados de leopardos, el resto lo tapaba el escritorio.  
Al lado del había un señor de mediana edad también con pelo canoso y barba, pero este vestía con un chaleco gris, camisa blanca debajo, y unos pantalones grises, igual que el chaleco. También tenía arrugas, pero al contrario que su compañero, me sonrió con cariño al entrar.  
-Laura-los dos fruncieron el ceño al oír a Annabeth llamarme así- estos son el señor D.- el hombre del escritorio gruño- el director del campamento…  
\- ¿Tanto me odias Anabel? - pregunto desesperado el señor D. al parecer no le gustaba ese título.  
-Es Annabeth-replico ella cansada, como si se lo recordarse cada vez que se veían.  
-Lo que sea- hizo un movimiento con la mano quitándole importancia.  
Annabeth suspiro, pero no pude ver que cara había puesto en toda la conversación porque seguía detrás de mí con la mano en el hombro.  
-Y este es Quirón, jefe de actividades del campamento  
Quirón me sonrió cálidamente.  
-Encantada…- me miro esperando que le dijese mi nombre.  
Fruncí el ceño, Annabeth ya se los había dicho. Pero ya sabía que no se iba a dar por vencida, y los otros, no sé cómo, pero descubrieron que no decía la verdad respecto a mi nombre.  
Podía sentir como Annabeth también lo anhelaba, y el señor D. aunque no lo pareciera también. La mirada de Quirón era, si eso era posible, más intensa y cariñosa que la de Annabeth.  
No pensaba decírselo, no quería decirlo, no podía decirlo. Eso me llevaría a mi muerte, había investigado lo suficiente para saber que esos monstruos y no tan monstruos tenían razón, no debería haber nacido.  
-Laura, Laura Steven- repetí aquel nombre.  
El señor D. suspiro aburrido, Annabeth apretó el agarre sobre mi hombro intentando transmitirme que podía confiar en ellos y Quirón me lanzo una mirada de tristeza, me sentí como un niño que le lleva malas notas a su padre.  
-Bueno supongo que el joven Jackson ya te habrá explicado todo ¿no? - afirmo Quirón.  
\- ¿Jackson?  
-Mi hijo Charlie-dijo Annabeth.  
Yo la miré y asentí, era aquel chico pesado con el que había estado minutos antes.  
-Bien pues vamos fuera, mis piernas me están matando de estar así- bromeo saliendo con la silla de ruedas hacia el porche.  
El señor D. se quedó allí, mirándome con el ceño fruncido mientras era empujada por Annabeth hacia la salida.  
Cuando volví a ver a Quirón no estaba sentado, no tenía piernas y estaba de pie. De cintura para arriba era normal, pero para abajo… tenia… tenia… ¡ERA MITAD CABALLO! ¿Cómo lo llamaban en la antigua Grecia? Así, centauro…  
-Es… es… - a la hora de decirlo en voz alta no era capaz, de esta no salía viva.  
Con cada cosa no humana o mitad humana y monstruo que me encontraba quería matarme o no iba a impedirlo si lo hacían. Y ahí estaba yo, rodeada, según a mi parecer, de seres no amistosos.  
-Un centauro- respondió el con una sonrisa, como si estuviese acostumbrado a la cara de pasmados de los niños antes de comérselos.  
Entonces algo hizo clic en mi cabeza Quirón… centauro… Quirón… centauro…  
\- ¡Eres el entrenador de héroes! -grité sin más, ni siquiera pensé antes de decirlo.  
Annabeth, que se había puesto a mi lado para poder observar mi expresión, y Quirón me miraron divertidos, este último asintió.  
-Efectivamente, pero ahora solo soy el director de actividades de este campamento- movió la mano quitándole importancia- Ven, vamos a ver si encontramos a alguien que te pueda guiar a la cabina 11.  
-Yo la puedo llevar, Quirón- se ofreció Annabeth.  
La mire frunciendo el ceño, seguro que seguiría con el tema del nombre.  
Quirón le lanzó una mirada para después asentir.  
-Está bien, nos vemos en la cena- me guiño el ojo ante esto último. Tal vez pensando que me cuando me reconocieran tendría que decir mi verdadero nombre.  
Pues se iba a quedar con las ganas porque me pensaba marchar en cuanto tuviera oportunidad esa misma noche. Ingenua yo.  
Seguí a Annabeth, pasamos por la cancha de Voleibol, el edificio de artes y oficio, hasta llegar a unas edificaciones, cada cual más distinta de la anterior. Nos paramos frente a una que parecía la típica cabaña de campamento, un poco destartalada, pero sólida.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es tan fácil pasar desapercibida.

-Aquí te quedaras, hasta que te reconozcan-dijo Annabeth- Aunque parezca un poco destartalada, por dentro está en perfecto estado.  
Yo lo dudaba seriamente, pero no me molestaba, esa cabaña para mi tenía encanto y era perfecta.  
Nos adentramos en el porche y Annabeth llamo a la puerta. Se oyó un golpe seco y como cerraban a toda prisa cajones y puertas, pasos apresurados por toda la cabaña, un segundo de silencio y la puerta se abrió.  
Una chica unos años mayor que yo, piel ligeramente bronceada, pelo castaño ondulado recogido en una coleta improvisada, ojos azules con un toque de diversión y sonrisa traviesa. Vestía también con aquella camisa naranja, unos shorts azules igual a las zapatillas.  
Todo en ella indicaba a una persona que no había roto un plato en su vida, conclusión, alejarte de ella cuando esté planeando algo.  
-Hola tía Annabeth, saludo con entusiasmo- ¿Esta es la que se cargó al minotauro?  
\- ¡Connie! - le riño Annabeth- ¡No digas nombres tan a la ligera! - la miro con el ceño fruncido.  
Connie pareció recordar y sonrió avergonzada.  
-Lo siento tía Annabeth- se disculpó aun sonriendo.  
Annabeth suspiro, y nos presentó.  
-Bueno Connie, esta es Laura…  
-No tienes cara de Laura- interrumpió Connie mirándome fijamente, me sonrojé y gruñí por lo bajo.  
¡Es que nadie puede aceptar el nombre y ya!  
\- ¡Connie! - le reprendió. Y pude jurar que esta vez lo decía más enserio que la anterior, como si fuese un tema tabú.  
¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya todos estaban al tanto que mi nombre era falso? Fruncí el ceño.  
-En fin- suspiro- Laura esta es Connie, como de momento no está el consejero de la cabaña te quedaras con ella. Connie, no la metas en ningún lio- advirtió con una mirada severa.  
-Si tía Annabeth- asintió muy rápidamente, lo cual me pareció sospechoso.  
Annabeth debió pensar lo mismo porque suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, para después volverse hacia mí.  
-Bueno Laura- parecía que le costaba decir el nombre- Si tienes algún problema avísame ¿vale? -  
Y hay estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa maternal que me cohibía. Solo atine a asentir, pero a ella le valió y se fue. Me gire a Connie que me miraba como si fuese un regalo de navidad. Me cogió de los hombros y me empujó hacia dentro, de la cabaña.  
\- ¡Chicos! -gritó.  
Media docena de niños y niñas nos estaban mirando expectantes, bueno más bien a mí. Todos tenían rasgos en común con Connie e incluso conmigo, cosa en la que no me había fijado si no hubiese visto mi reflejo junto al de Connie en una ventana. Todos coincidíamos en la forma de la cara y los ojos, la sonrisa, etc. La única diferencia entre todos era el pelo, el color de ojos, el tono de la piel, la altura y la edad (evidentemente). Molaba y la vez daba miedo. Más adelante me daría cuenta de que tanto incesto en la familia daría a muchos rasgos similares entre todos, independientemente de que fueran medio hermanos.  
\- ¿Es la nueva? - pregunto un chico de pelo negro y ojos castaños, piel bronceada y un poco más bajo de que yo, tendría un año menos más o menos.  
\- ¿Es indeterminada? -pregunto esta vez un chico de pelo castaños liso recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta el nacimiento de la espalda, dejando adelante unos cuantos mechones sueltos, de ojos azules, era un año mayor que yo.  
-Sí, y también es indeterminada, pero miradla por favor- pido- ¿a qué es un calco mío? Aunque está claro que el original siempre es mejor-bromeo, pasándome un bazo sobre los hombros y poniendo su cara a la altura de la mía.  
Al ser más mayor que yo, pero no por mucho suponía, me sacaba unos 10 cm.  
De repente alguien me cogió del brazo derecho, el cual todavía seguía entumecido, y actué por instinto. Tire de mi brazo derecho a pesar del dolor, el desconocido se acercó, le dio un codazo en la barriga, otra vez con el brazo derecho, y después me gire dispuesta a darle un puñetazo izquierdo, pero me paro.  
-Oye, tranquila, soy el consejero de la cabaña- dijo la voz de una chica, la cual soltó una vez que se había cerciorado de que no le iba a arrear un puñetazo.  
Cuando me soltó volví a cunar mi brazo derecho con la izquierda, a este paso no se me iba a curar nunca.  
La chica era alta, me sacaba 1 cabeza, piel bronceada, cabello negro, por los hombros, recogidos en una mini coleta con algunos mechones sueltos, rasgos latinos y ojos azules. Vestía como todos, pero encima de la camiseta naranja llevaba una camisa a cuadros de manga corta azul, solo tenía un botón, el del medio, la camisa le llegaba un poco por debajo del pantalón, y las costuras de los hombros se le caían, dando a entender la camisa era de hombre.  
\- ¿Dónde has estado Stella? -pregunto Connie.  
\- ¡Eso! - exigieron dos gemelos de mi edad, unos cm más bajos que yo. Tenían el pelo negro revuelto y ojos azules con un brillo pícaro.  
Stella se sonrojo y grito:  
\- ¡No os importa! - y después se volvió hacia mí.  
-Antes de que a estos se les ocurra otra burrada-se oyeron quejas "¡Oye!, ¡Pero si tú eres igual!" y cosas por el estilo- Soy Stella Sánchez, consejera de la cabaña 11, Dios Hermes, nuestro padre-Connie tosió- o abuelo.  
Así que Connie era un legado, sí que son una novedad en el campamento. De trece alumnos que he conocido de la cabaña, solo uno era legado, de momento.  
-Soy Laura Steven, indeterminado-"y campista de un solo día"- añadí en mis pensamientos, mientras me presentaba.  
Todos me volvieron a mirar con escepticismo, volví a fruncir el ceño. Me estaba empezando a cabrear que me mirasen así cada vez que decía aquel nombre.  
Stella lo debió notar, porque me dijo:  
-Ven, demos una vuelta y te enseño todo esto- me saco arrastras de la cabaña.  
Sin darme tiempo a decir que ya me había explicado todo.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca nada sale como quiero.

Stella era muy simpática, se le notaba una persona alegre y muy social, ya que con cada campista que nos cruzásemos la saludaban. Cuando salimos de la cabaña le pude decir que ya me lo habían explicado y machacado todo, ella se desilusiono mucho porque le hacía ilusión explicármelo desde su punto de vista.  
Al final terminamos recorriendo todo el campamento, con tantas vueltas ya había trazado un plan de escape. Stella me conto que su madre era una viajera nata y que así conocía a su padre, Hermes, que además ser el dios de los ladrones también lo era de los viajeros. También me conto que su madre había tenido que dejarla aquí a la fuerza, puesto que ella viajaba continuamente y no era lo más conveniente para una niña, y menos para un mestizo. También me conto que lleva aquí desde los 5 años, tiene 16, y que este es su segundo año de consejera, pero no es la más mayor. También se puso a contarme de la cabaña once.  
"-El más mayor se llama Ken Len, origen asiático, 17 años, su madre es la encargada comercial de unos de los grandes gigantes asiáticos. Ahora mismo se encuentra en una misión de reconocimiento en Kansas…"  
\- ¿Qué hace allí?  
Ella solo se encogió de hombros y continúo.  
"…Le sigue Jordán Parker, su madre murió al dar a luz, 16 años, se dedica a hacer apuestas ilegales cada miércoles a medianoche en la cabaña…"  
\- ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?  
Me estaba contando detalles de la vida en la cabaña, y yo me iba a largar esa misma noche, no valía la pena que gastase saliva.  
-Porque tengo un presentimiento- me giño el ojo y continúo.  
"…Después voy yo y Tressa: 15 años; legado; hija de Connor Stoll, hijo de Hermes, y de Lou Ellen, hija de Hécate. Después van: Connie, tiene 14 años, es un legado, es hija de Travis Stoll, hijo de Hermes y de Katie Gardner, hija de Deméter, tiene un hermano en la cabaña de esta última, pero es otra historia; también esta John Lupin, también tiene 14 años, pero es hijo de Hermes, su madre es una reconocida ladrona en Europa."  
Me siguió contando acerca de Susan Sallen, los gemelos Scott y James Richard, Andrew López, Sandra Gutiérrez, etc.  
No me esforcé en recordar los nombres y sus historias, ¿para qué? Si me iba a ir esa misma noche y no los volvería ver. De nuevo, ingenua.  
Cuando termino con la charla ya era hora de la cena, se ve que me había despertado poco después de la comida y entre ir de allí para acá se había pasado toda la tarde, mejor. Volvimos otra vez a la cabaña para formas filas. Me sentí muy incómoda rodeada de todos aquellos niños que me miraban con curiosidad y sin descaro, y no ayudo mucho Connie la hiperactiva que me había agarrado del brazo y me iba presentando a todo el mundo. Y de nuevo no preste ninguna atención, ¿para qué?  
Cuando llegamos a la mesa, me senté entre Susan Sallen y los gemelos Scott, al final me había terminado aprendiendo los nombres muy a mi pesar.  
Las Arpías nos repartieron filetes con patatas, no me di cuenta cuanta hambre tenía hasta que vi la comida. Me dispuse a devorarlo todo hasta que Susan me dijo:  
-Tienes que dejar un poco de comida como ofrenda a los dioses y echarla en aquella hoguera- me señalo una al otro lado del comedor.  
\- ¿mm? -pregunte con la boca llena.  
Ella me miro divertido y respondió encogiéndose de hombros:  
-Les gusta el olor.  
Así que yo muy a regañadientes trague lastimosamente mi último bocado y deje comida para ofrenda. Se fueron levantando todas las cabañas en orden, yendo primero el consejero y después de mayor a menor y por último los indeterminados como yo.  
Cuando fue mi turno me quede en blanco, según me había dicho Susan antes de levantarse esto servía mayormente para pedir ayuda o consejo o sencillamente para mostrar respeto. Pero yo no tenía por qué mostrar respeto a los causantes de mi desgracia y tampoco necesitaba consejo, así que eche mi comida a la hoguera. "Que desperdicio"- pensé mientras lo hacía.  
Me fui de vuelta a la mesa y esperé al resto a que terminara el resto de sus ofrendas. Cuando todo acabo se dirigieron a otra hoguera con asientos alrededor. El fuego de este se avivaba si estábamos animados y se extinguía si estábamos tristes. Esa noche, todos parecían muy animados. Esta vez me senté entre Jordán y John, los cuales resultaron ser una buena compañía, eran los más calmados de la cabaña, por lo menos esa noche y lo agradecí extremadamente.  
Cuando todos se iban a poner a cantar canciones de campamento, supe que me tenía que largar ya, le pregunte a John por el baño y discretamente me dirigí a donde me indico. Cuando me aseguré de que no me podían ver desde allí me guie con las antorchas que alumbraban el camino.  
Llegué al arco de entrada y me dispuse a cruzar la línea.  
\- ¿Estas segura?  
Me sobresalte de tal manera que me di la vuelta con un brinco y me reñí mentalmente por no haberme dado cuenta de su presencia. Annabeth estaba a unos metros de mí, con los brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.  
Un gruñido se escuchó en la espesura del bosque.  
\- ¿Estas segura? - repitió, pero esta vez con un matiz preocupado.  
Carraspeé para asegurar mi voz- Si- aun así, sonó dudosa.  
-No tienes por qué irte, puedes quedarte aquí perfectamente- dio un paso hacia mí y yo me eche ligeramente hacia atrás, estaba rozando con mi talón izquierdo la línea.  
Negué con la cabeza ante su razonamiento.  
-Nunca voy a ser aceptada aquí, ni siquiera aceptáis mi nombre- hice una mueca.  
Ella pareció sorprendida de que me hubiese dado cuenta.  
-Tu nombre es parte de ti, no puedes fingir ser una persona que no eres- fue a dar otro paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí-No salgas, ¿Vale? Yo me quedo aquí, pero no salgas, por favor- note la desesperación en su voz y eso solo aumento mis ganas de gritar.  
-Mi nombre solo trae desgracias, lo sabes, ¿Por qué haces esto? - mi voz me traiciono y se me quebró en la última parte.  
-Porque tú no tienes la culpa… -la corte  
-Eso no es precisamente lo que me han dicho a lo largo de mi vida- me burle - Además, ¿Qué te importa? Si apenas me conoces de 5 minutos. Mira me da igual, me largo y ya está, adiós.  
Me giré y me dispuse a irme.  
\- ¡Santo Zeus! - grito Annabeth  
Me giré confundida y vi como todos, venían hacia mí, pero no me miraban a mi si no ha encima de mi cabeza. Levante la vista y juro que mancille todos los nombres sagrados que vinieron a mi mente.  
Encima de mi cabeza no había nada más y nada menos que un rayo con alas… ¡Un maldito rayo con las alas a cada lado!  
-No…- susurre desesperada, pero todos habían visto seguramente la luz proyectada por aquel maldito holograma.  
-Salve…-empezó a decir Quirón.  
\- ¡No! -grite interrumpiéndolo.  
Un trueno resonó en el cielo y todos se tensaron.  
-Va a hacer que nos carbonicen a todos- susurro una entre la multitud  
Todos empezaron murmurar, yo me fui echando hacia atrás hasta que me choqué con… ¿una pared?


	10. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voy a morir.

Todo se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos. No es ninguna metáfora, juro que vi exactamente como todas mis esperanzas para el futuro se rompían y volvían a romper una y otra vez. Vale que no pudiera tener una vida normal como cualquier mortal. Pero tenía la esperanza de ser azafata y moverme de un sitio a otro, o ser guía turística en los rincones más recónditos de la tierra. Ahora sé que lo máximo que conseguiré ser, será un pincho moruno.  
\- ¿Un legado?  
-El trueno…  
-Zeus se habrá ofendido…  
-Entonces el rayo…  
-Es normal que se ofenda si un legado suyo le reniega  
-Pero ¿De quién es hija?  
-De Celeste no puede ser, apenas tiene 15 y ella parece rondar los 12  
-Pero ¿Y las alas?  
-Como no sea de Hermes…  
-Pero los únicos hijos de Hermes que conocemos, que han podido tener legado son los hermanos Stoll, y no creo…  
-Y Chris Rodríguez, no te olvides  
\- ¿De verdad crees que ellos se atreverían a esto?  
-No  
\- ¿Entonces?  
-Legado es, eso seguro  
-Un legado de Zeus y Hermes nada menos  
-Yo ya sabía que era una de los nuestros-admitió orgullosa Stella.  
Durante un par de minutos los oí comentar y hacer conjeturas, mientras yo, estaba totalmente paralizada con mi cerebro funcionando a todo marcha buscando una vía de escape. No me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, solo oía las voces y me sentía cada vez más pequeña y más pequeña. Agache la cabeza y me quede mirando mis pies.  
\- ¡Niños, a la cama! - la voz de Annabeth resonó por todo el campamento.  
\- ¡Pero queremos saber de quién es!  
-Si realmente pertenece a nuestra cabaña es nuestro deber saberlo- reclamo Stella.  
-Os enterareis si es así, pero ahora, ¡A la cama! - ordeno.  
Hubo protestas, pero pude oír como todo el mundo se iba, o al menos eso pensé.  
-Mama.  
Eso no era la voz de…  
-Está bien, Charlie, pero después llévala a la Casa Grande-le permitió Annabeth.  
-Vale-oí unos pasos que se alejaban y otros que se acercaban.  
Me fue a abrazar.  
-No me toques, no es lo más seguro ahora mismo- le advertí.  
Desde que empezó todo esto podía sentir corriente por todo mi cuerpo, y seguramente quien me tocase la palmaria.  
-Está bien… -yo seguía con la cabeza agacha, ahora mirando sus pies y los míos- Oye mírame, ¿Qué pasa? Te deslumbra mi belleza- me pico.  
-Tu belleza cara de pez querrás decir- me burle.  
-Oye tampoco soy tan feo- se excusó.  
No respondí, no quería ni tenía ganas de hablar.  
-Por lo menos has decidido quedarte al final- susurro feliz.  
-1. ¿Qué te importa? 2. Me hubiese ido, pero algo me lo impidió.  
-1. Eres de los nuestros, si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros, ¿Quién lo hará? 2. ¿Cómo que algo te lo impido?  
-1. No quiero ser uno de vuestros, ¿Es que no os habéis enterado? 2. Una especia de pared me impidió (huir) salir.  
-1. No sé qué te ha llevado a pensar así, pero deberías empezar a aceptar lo que eres- supe que esa frase iba con doble sentido, pero me hice la tonta- 2. A eso se le llama huir, y a lo mejor el árbol de Thalia te lo impido- me tense involuntariamente al oír ese nombre. "No puede ser…"- pensé.  
No respondí, me mantuve callada y cuando no pude aguantar más, me senté en el suelo y escondí mi cabeza entre las piernas. No me podía estar pasando esto. No podía tener tan mala suerte. ¿Por qué a mí? -repetí en mi mente una y otra vez durante los próximos minutos.  
Charlie se sentó junto a mí en silencio, como esperando estallara de una vez por todas. Pero me quede ahí en silencio, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la caza entre las piernas y con mis brazos apretando firmemente estas.  
-Oye se es que es difícil, sobre todo si de repente te encuentras con que eres un legado, pero aun así no es muy sabia rechazar a los dioses como tus ancestros- me advirtió rompiendo el silencio.  
Está bien. Respire hondo, me levante mi coloque la ropa y levante la cabeza hacia la negrura en la que se encontraba el campamento solamente iluminado por un par de antorchas.  
Charlie se levantó se puso a mi lado.  
Volví a respirar hondo, me estire, me gire hacia él y puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa.  
-Siento haber montado todo este lio, pero es que han sido demasiadas cosas a la vez y me he sobrecargado- explique, con una sonrisa de la más falsa.  
El me miro unos segundos desconfiado para después suspirar y sonreír.  
-Tranquila, todos montamos una pequeña escenita a veces- me tranquilizo.  
\- ¿De verdad?  
-No, pero ha sido divertido- se rio.  
-Idiota- mascullé y empecé a andar.  
\- ¡Oye, espera! ¿A dónde vas? -me pregunto preocupado siguiéndome.  
\- ¿No ha dicho tu madre que después deberíamos ir a la Casa Grande?  
Nos pusimos a andar en esa dirección, estuvimos todo el camino en silencio, cuando llegamos solo había un par de luces encendidas y se oía a gente discutiendo.  
-Bien hasta aquí la acompaña, chispitas-añadió socarronamente.  
-Menudo caballero, cara de pez- me burle.  
Se rio y se despidió con la mano mientras corría hacia su cabaña.  
Volví a respirar hondo, necesitaba relajarme y enfrentar todo el lio que había montado. "Esto solo me pasa a mi"- me lamente mientras subía al porche y llamaba a la puerta.  
Las personas de adentros se callaron y Annabeth me abrió la puerta con su sonrisa de siempre. Bueno, "de siempre", la conocía de un día siempre que me ha mirado me ha sonreído así.  
-Bien, vamos entra hay que aclarar algunos puntos- explico dejando entrar.  
"Menuda maneras más sutil y directa de decirlo"-pese al entrar en la estancia.  
Nos encaminamos hacia el despacho del Señor D. Antes de entrar me cogió del hombro y se agacho a mi altura.  
-Quiero que sepas que esto no es nada contra ti y que tú no tienes la culpa de nada-eso me confundió, pero no me dio tiempo a preguntarle porque se levantó y abrió la puerta.  
Había dos hombres sentados en unos de los sillones. El primero iba vestido de traje y llevaba el pelo negro perfectamente peinado y la barba perfectamente recortada. Pero lo que me llamaba la atención de él, no era ni su posición resta ni su aspecto perfecto, eran sus ojos tan parecidos a los míos, por no decir idénticos. El segundo hombre era… ¡El que me siguió el otro día!, pero ahora llevaba una mueca de preocupación y seriedad en el rostro.  
Mire el resto de la sala y Quirón tenía una mirada de circunstancias y el Señor D. no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo. Annabeth todavía tenía una mano en mi hombro, me gire y ella me lanzo una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no llego a sus ojos. Eso me puso más nerviosa y mire al frente.  
El señor perfecto carraspeo y le mire. Él sonrió con ¿cariño? Y dijo.  
-Hola Thalia  
Un cubo de agua fría se debió de estrellar contra mí, o por lo menos eso parecía. Intente huir, me eche hacia atrás, pero Annabeth me retuvo. Y por si no fuese poco…  
-Castellán- añadió el otro hombre.  
¡Y ala otro cubo de agua fría! Ahí sí que me dispuse a correr, pero Annabeth se situó detrás de mí y me coloco la otra mano sobre mi hombro. La habría podido chamuscar, pero me encontraba totalmente en blanco y ya había gastado muchas energías antes intentando contenerme.  
-Salve Thalia Castellán, Legado de Zeus: Rey de los dioses, Dios de cielo y el trueno; y de Hermes: Dios de los mensajero, de las fronteras y los viajeros que las cruzan, de los pastores, de los oradores, el ingenio y del comercio en general, de la astucia de los ladrones y los mentirosos.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitivamente tuve una vida muy corta.

¿Sabes eso que cuando tienes un accidente, o un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tu cuerpo se paraliza, tus oídos te pitan y desconectas completamente? ¿Ese momento en el que estas en shock y no eres consciente de absolutamente nada? Vamos que perfectamente podría empezar allí mismo una guerra y tu ni te cuescas. Si lo has vivido, entonces me comprendes y lo siento mucho por lo que te haya hecho pasar por esa situación. ¿Qué no lo has vivido? Pues te envidio desde lo más profundo de mi alma, pero aun así no deseo que nadie pase por lo mismo.  
Cuando Quirón dijo aquellas palabras me parece a mí que no las midió que la pertinente precaución. Y desde mi punto de vista no creo que fuese consciente de lo que conllevaban estas, y si lo era, pues me parece que me voy a guardar la palabra poco bonita que le iba a llamar.  
En aquel momento me debió parecer muy interesante lo que tenía enfrente, porque no apartaba la vista para nada. No es que me gustasen mucho los libros, pero la librería quedaba justo enfrente de mí y mi mente no hizo otra cosa que contarlos. Sí, me dispuse a contar cuantos libros había en aquella estantería, en aquella peliaguda situación. Y muchos de vosotros diréis que habríais dejado noqueada a Annabeth y habríais huido, o habríais provocado una tormenta eléctrica y habríais vuelto a huir. ¡Ja! Por favor, que había tres dioses, un centauro y una de las mayores heroínas de la historia (las noticias vuelan cuando te persiguen monstruos cotillas), ¿De verdad creéis que habría tenido alguna oportunidad de escapar? Además, supe que desde que… ¿Cómo debería llamarla?... bueno dejémoslo en aquel árbol me impidió salir no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Y como que ya había superado todo instinto de supervivencia.  
-Así que otra mocosa ¿eh?  
98…  
Me sobresalte y perdí la cuenta, mire al Sr. D. que seguía mirando su revista de vinos.  
-Sr. D. no creo que debiera decir…  
El señor perfecto que por descarte debería ser Zeus, interrumpió a Quirón.  
\- ¡Dionisio!  
Un trueno sonó de fondo, Annabeth se tensó detrás de mí y un teléfono empezó a sonar. Todos miramos al otro hombre, que por descarte también, era Hermes. Colgó el teléfono, lo puso en vibración me miro y me guiño un ojo.  
Me pegue más a Annabeth esta situación estaba empezando a ser demasiado absurda e incómoda.  
Zeus carraspeo para llamar nuestra atención, para después mirarme.  
-Se te concederá un juicio en el solsticio de verano, ahí deberás demostrar tu inocencia y si debes vivir.  
La cara que se me debió de quedar fue épica, pero ninguno hizo ningún gesto o comentario.  
-Perdonad, pero no creo que sea…  
Zeus interrumpió a Annabeth.  
-Las leyes están hechas para cumplirlas, no hay favoritismos- zanjo el tema y desapareció.  
Hermes se levantó, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se situó frente a mí, se agacho y me cogió de la mano. Hizo una mueca, pero después sonrió.  
-Tú no te preocupes por nada, vive tu vida en el campamento y mantente alejada de los problemas- me apretó la mano y desapareció.  
En la oficina solo quedábamos: Quirón, Dionisio, Annabeth y yo.  
-Bien habrá que asignarte una cabaña, esperemos que la de Hermes no le importe…  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, nos sobresaltamos y miramos al o más bien dicho los responsables. Allí estaba Connie con una chica igual que ella, pero parecía mayor, como 1 año o cosa así, no la había visto el día anterior.  
\- ¡No nos importa! -exclamaron con un sonriso y los ojos brillantes, que mala espina…  
-Connie, Tressa…-negó con la cabeza Quirón.  
-Venga Quirón ¿Podemos quedárnosla? -pusieron ojos de cachorrito y fruncí el ceño.  
¿Qué era, una mascota?  
-Si a Thalía no le importa- fruncí aún más el ceño.  
-Lía-dijo Tressa.  
Todos la miramos confundidos, pero al parecer Connie entendió lo que quería decir.  
-Exacto, Lía, ¿A qué quieres venir con nosotros? -me miro.  
M estaba llamando… ¿lía?... mmm, me gustaba. Me gire hacia Annabeth sin saber qué hacer. Ella al notar que le pedía opinión, sonrió con más ganas y asintió.  
Tressa y Connie ni siquiera esperaron a que dijese algo, el asentimiento de Annabeth les valió, cada una se enganchó a mi brazo y me sacaron de allí prácticamente a arrastras.  
-Como habrás supuesto yo soy Tressa, y soy prima de esta enana- señalo a Connie que le saco la lengua.  
\- ¿Primas? Pero si sois…  
\- ¿Idénticas? -dijeron a la vez, las mire asustada por esa compenetración. Ellas siguieron a los suyo.  
-Nuestros padres son hermanos, aun que parecen gemelos, y de ahí venimos nosotras- explico Connie.  
-Se nota que eres un legado de Hermes, tienes mucho parecido con nosotras- sonrió Tressa.  
Siguieron hablando y hablando, hasta que llegamos a la cabaña. Entramos y todo el mundo estaba despierto mirando fijamente la puerta, cuando nos vieron, se agolparon todos a nuestro alrededor, abrazándome y dándome la mano. Yo estaba totalmente aturdida. SE ve que ya me aceptaban como una más.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demasiado bien ha ido todo.

-Así que eres Tha…  
-Lía, solamente y exclusivamente Lía  
Empezó a decir Jordán, o por lo menos supuse que era el por cómo me lo había descrito Stella, cuando Tressa le interrumpió. Jordán asintió comprendiendo y miro al resto que al parecer comprendió enseguida.  
-Bueno - Connie me puso el brazo sobre los hombros y me guio a través de la cabaña hasta llegar a una litera- esta será tu cama durante tu estancia en el campamento.  
Las literas estaban puestas a ambos lados de la cabaña en fila, de forma de que el cabecero de esta estaba pegada a la pared: entre cada litera había una ventana y una mesilla (curiosamente estas tenían candado); debajo de cada litera había cajones a ambos lados (también con candado) que me imagino que se repartían entre los habitantes de esas literas al igual que con las mesillas; las camas tenían sábanas blancas; los edredones, eran a elección, yo tenía el estándar el cual era uno verde; todas las camas tenían unas cortina alrededor, que también era a elección el diseño, las mías volvían a ser verdes. Ya las cambiaria si eso.  
El caso es que me toco una de las primeras literas, la cama de abajo. Compartía con Sandra Gutiérrez, 6 años, madre española, trasladada a EE. UU. por trabajo, iniciada y reconocida a finales del verano pasado.  
A mi derecha, tirando hacia el fondo de la cabaña, estaban Susan Sallen, 13 años, y Andrew López, ella arriba y el abajo, parece que no hacen distinciones por sexo excepto el baño. A mi izquierda había un par de literas vacías. Enfrente mía estaban los gemelos Scott que discutían por quien le tocaba arriba. Stella, Ken (aunque estuviera de misión) y Jordán ocupaban las literas del fondo. Y a unas cuantas literas mías, más o menos por el medio, se encontraban Connie y Tressa, de 14 y 15 años respectivamente. John Lupin se encontraba en la fila de enfrente, paralelos a Susan y Andrew, compartía litera con James Richard, 10 años.  
La verdad es que fueron demasiados nombres y al cabo de un rato de presentarse ya se los empezaba a cambiar. Y eran más o menos las 12, según dijo Andrew, el cual estaba obsesionado con la hora, y propusieron jugar a las cartas. En ese momento Quirón llamo a la puerta para que nos fuéramos a acostar, después de quejas, muchas quejas, cada se fue a su cama. Algunos corrieron las cortinas del todo, otros las dejaron medio abiertas o no las cerraron, yo por mi parte cerré todas y enganché cada extremo a un clavo suelto o una astilla.  
Me dormí mirando en el tablón de la cama de arriba, leyendo los garabatos de personas anteriores: fechas, iniciales jurando amor eterno, incluso una conversación de dos tipos aburridos a altas horas de la noche cuando no se puede hablar.  
Me desperté con golpes a ambos lados, asustada me di con los tablones de arriba. Sandra se despertó asustada y pego un grito, yo me alarmé y salí de la cama tropezándome con uno de los gemelos causando un gran estruendo, conclusión: despertamos a todo el mundo.  
Connie y Tressa que no son de mañanas se dedicaron media hora, mientras el resto se preparaba, a regañar a los gemelos. Más tarde, después del desayuno, me enteré de que solo tenía curiosidad por mí, ósea su nueva sobrina. Era raro que los más pequeños se refieran ti como sobrina. Supongo que era algo a lo que me debía acostumbrar mientras estuviese aquí.  
Mi primera clase con mi cabaña era lucha con espada, que resultó ser un desastre, las 5 veces que competí contra alguien perdí, incluso ante Jacob, fue vergonzoso. Después vinieron las canoas, no se me dio tan mal, más tarde los caballos, se me dio bien, pero mi trasero no lo soporto y jure que nunca me montaría otra vez en uno. Cuando entre a los establos los pegasos inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza y la verdad no sé si me lo imagine u ocurrió de verdad.  
Y después de comer, por fin encontré mi verdadera vocación, huir, bueno aparte de eso, el tiro con arco. Las 10 flechas que tire dieron en el clavo, absolutamente todas. Quirón dijo que era la primera vez que veía a alguien con ese talento sin ser cazadora o hijo de apolo.  
Cuando estaba recogiendo las flechas una melena negra y rizada me tapa la visión, y cuando me fijo, la reconozco, ¡es la chica que salve! También me fije en que tenía los mismos ojos que Annabeth.  
\- ¡Sally! - gritaron Tressa y Connie.  
-Jackson-saludo el resto de la cabaña.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en las canoas? -pregunto Quirón ceñudo.  
Sally bajo la cabeza avergonzada.  
-Es que quería agradecerle-me miro- ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme! - y se fue corriendo.  
-Vaya, estás haciendo mella ya, y solo llevas un día-admiro Connie.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
-Veras, Sally es muy tímida, nunca habla con extraños, pero nunca. Y que haya venido expresamente a agradecerte en persona es todo un milagro- Me explico Stella.  
-oh- solo se me ocurrió decir eso. Lo que hice no lo consideraba para tanto, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo ¿no?  
Seguimos recogiendo las flechas, me costó rescatar las de los árboles, pero con muchas disculpas lo conseguí.  
Como teníamos el resto del día libre, yo me fui a pasear por ahí. Ya que de las veces que me han enseñado el campamento lo conocía mejor que la palma de mi mano, bueno tal vez lo esté exagerando un poco.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quien iba a pensar que un día se pelerían por mi atención?

Mi tranquila caminata por el campamento no duro mucho, pues los curiosos gemelos Scott se acoplaron inmediatamente. Me empezaron a preguntar todo tipo de cosas: de dónde venía, si había conocido a mis padres, que poderes había descubierto, etc. A pesar de haberme conocido apenas hace un día tomaron confianza demasiado deprisa, y eso me incomodaba y me gustaba a la vez. Al rato cuando ya sintieron que me iba cerrando a las preguntas incomodas decidieron hablar de ellos. Al parecer tenían mi edad; se les conoce en el campamento como los pequeños "diablillos Transilvania" pues son originarios de allí, hace 2 años que se vinieron con su madre a EE. UU., cuando fueron reconocidos; saben hablar rumano y un poco de alemán, lo cual les resultaba beneficioso para las bromas por que el resto no les entendía hasta que Annabeth empezó a aprender los dos idiomas para tenerlos vigilados.

Seguimos hablando, bueno más bien ellos me iban contando cosas de la cabaña, del campamento, etc. Cuando me iban contando los cotilleos llego una chica corriendo hacia nosotros. Tenía el pelo rubio recogido en trenzas de mechones alternos; sus ojos eran como caleidoscopios; rasgos de nativo americano; la piel un poco oscura; y vestía como no, con la camiseta, shorts y deportivas que parecían ser obligatorias allí. Llego a nosotros jadeante y apoyándose en sus rodillas para poder tomar aire.

\- ¡Hola Princesa! - saludaron los gemelos al unísono.

¿Princesa? ¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaría así a su hija? Espero que no se llame así, aunque ahora que me fijo sí que tiene pinta de princesa. Por favor que no sea una niñata creída.

Ella levanto la mano pidiendo más tiempo para coger aire. ¿Pero desde donde venía corriendo esa muchacha? Tras unos segundos más, cogió una gran bocanada de aire y lo expulso para después incorporarse con una gran sonrisa. Me miro, miro a los gemelos y se le quito la sonrisa.

\- ¡No me llaméis princesa! - les grito.

Con ese grito hasta yo me encogí como los gemelos, si ya de por si la chica era mayor que nosotros 3, con ese grito, ese ceño fruncido, y esa pose, daba aún más respeto. Les volvió a lanzar miradas amenazantes una vez más para después volver a mirarme sonriente.

-Hola, soy Celeste Grace- ¿¡Que?! ¡Oh, venga ya! ¡No sabía que la celeste que dijeron ayer era ESTA Celeste! ¡¿No que EL era romano?! - Y soy tu prima, encantada.

Le iba a dar la mano, pero me dio dos besos para después mirarme sonriente mientras yo "disimuladamente" me limpiaba las mejillas.

-Me he enterado de que tu cabaña tenía el día libre cuando me he cruzado con Stella y he venido corriendo a buscarte- me miró fijamente.

\- ¿A mí? - fruncí el ceño extrañada, ni los monstruos me prestaban tanta atención.

\- ¡Pues claro! No todos los días te enteras de que tenías una prima perdida- dijo entusiasmada.

-Pues lo siento Grace, pero  ** _nuestra sobrina_**  está pasando tiempo con nosotros- le miro con el ceño fruncido Oscar Scott, al ver sus intenciones.

Su gemelo Davis, asintió apoyándole. Celeste frunció el ceño y mantuvo la mirada retadora con Oscar.

-Vosotros la tenéis en la cabaña, yo solo puedo pasar tiempo con ella ahora- les reclamó.

Espera, espera, espera, ¡¿se están peleando por pasar tiempo conmigo?! Creo que el mundo se está acabando.

-Que no- le negaron los gemelos Scott a Celeste.

-Que si- insistió ella.

-Que no

-Que si

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Que sí!

Los gritos estaban alertando a algunos campistas, mientras yo me había quedado literalmente en medio de los que discutían. Esto ya era demasiado para mí, demasiada atención y me estaba sobrecargando. ¿Cómo era posible que antes me costaba la vida atraer la electricidad y ahora lo hacía por casi cualquiera alteración de mis emociones? Seguro que esos malditos dioses tenían algo que ver. Intente respirar tranquilamente para no electrocutarlos a todos y poder mantener a raya el poder. De repente alguien me tapo el sol por detrás, me gire asustada. Era un hombre más o menos de la edad de Annabeth, tenía el pelo negro corto, los ojos ¿¡cómo Charlie?! (Y no me he fijado en sus ojos, para nada), la piel un poco bronceada, vestía "el uniforme" y parecía un pescador.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - su voz sonó imponente, aunque estuviese sonriendo.

Cuando le escucharon todo el mundo se largó menso los dos implicados que se intentaron explicar a la vez:

\- ¡Ella nos quiere quitar a nuestra sobrina!

\- ¡No me dejan pasar tiempo con mi prima!

El hombre solo largo una carcajada que enfureció más a esos tres.

\- ¡Tío Percy! - gritaron indignados.

Esta vez la palmada mental también fue literal, los tres me miraron extrañados y lo intente similar con un estornudo.

-Bueno, ¿no creéis que tendría que decir ella con quien estar? -dijo volviendo al tema y encasquetándome a mí el marrón.

Abrí los ojos al máximo cuando me di cuenta lo que pretendía, o no, yo no me iba a meter por ahí.

-Yo n-no sabría elegir, no los conozco tanto- hice mi mejor interpretación de niña tímida para escaquearme del problema. Y funciono. Porque los tres miraron a Percy buscando una solución. El me miró divertido para después negar con la cabeza y suspirar.

-Oscar y Davis, ¿Por qué no dejáis que pase tiempo con Celeste? Vosotros podéis pasar otro día con ella- les "sugirió".

Ellos refunfuñaron y le mandaron malas miradas a Celeste que sonreía de oreja a oreja mirándome, como si fuese un regalo debajo del árbol en navidad. Antes de alguno pudiese decir algo. Celeste me agarro del brazo derecho, que ya estaba bien, cosa de la no me di ni cuenta hasta ahora, y me saco allí arrastras. Eso se estaba volviendo en una muy mala costumbre.

\- ¡Esto es genial! -exclamo después de unos segundos andando a no sé dónde.

Yo la mire con la ceja alzada y ella siguió hablando.

-Es como tener una hermana, a ver sé que eres mi prima, pero es genial. Aunque ya tengo un hermano, pero está en el campamento romano- "Ya decía yo que Él era romano, entonces ella está aquí porque la madre será griega"- además es un idiota y no puedo hablar con el de cosas de chica o de cómo casi electrocuto a la gente…

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿¡Tú también!?- exclame sorprendida ósea sabía que su padre tenía ese poder, pero era romano, si ella tiene ese poder, ¿Por qué esta aquí?

-Bueno es que es complicado, veras mi padre es hijo de Júpiter y se supone que al heredar yo sus poderes tendría que ser romana, pero Afrodita y el quedaron en que Thomas, mi hermano, sería el legado de Júpiter y yo el de Afrodita- explicó.

\- ¿Aunque tú tengas sus poderes? - pregunte confusa.

Ella me dio una sonrisa, que supe inmediatamente que era falsa.

-Oye si no quieres hablar del tema está bien, hay cosas que no se tiene porque hablar- me intente rectificar, si me iba a quedar aquí no quería incomodar nadie con temas delicados. Yo sabía lo que era eso.

-No, ¿para qué ocultarlo? ¿Por qué no está bien visto que se diga algo en voz alta algo que sabe todo el mundo? - no supe si estaba hablando conmigo, consigo misma, o si quería que le escuchase algún dios- Hicieron ese trato porque soy una mujer y mi hermano un hombre. Porque Júpiter no quería como legado a una mujer- eso ultimo lo dijo tan sombríamente que me dieron escalofríos.

Así que no era a la única que había jodido esa lanza rayos de pacotilla. Suspiro y esta me miro con una sonrisa más sincera, más calmada, como si hubiese querido decir eso a alguien hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Pero da igual, de todas formas, yo no hubiese encajado en el campamento romano, demasiadas normas, demasiados serios. Aquí tenemos muchísima más libertad- sonrió cerrando los ojos y aspirando con fuerza el aire puro.

Yo en mi mente me burle con lo de libertad, yo no podía salir hasta vete tú a saber cuándo. Celeste me debió notar algo en la cara, porque añadió:  
-Se de tu numerito el otro día, pero tranquila el árbol de Thalía solo hizo eso para protegerte llegado el momento te dejara marchar si así lo deseas.

Su solo nombramiento me dio una punzada en el corazón que ignore al instante, no necesitaba un recordatoria de ella cada 5 segundos ya estaba yo para eso.

-Bueno- dijo después de unos instantes- ¿Quieres ir a ver tíos buenos? - dijo guiñándome un ojo para después volver a arrastrarme.

Llegamos al rio cuando los campistas que les tocaba esa hora habían acabado la actividad, pero Celeste igualmente me arrastro hasta allí. Fuimos hacia un tío que iba hacia las canoas con su cabaña, no tendría más de 16 años más o menos. Tenía el pelo castaño ligeramente ondulado, ojos verdes, piel pálida con pecas y muy alto y delgado. Aparte llevaba "el uniforme". De todas formas, no estaba nada mal.

\- ¡Hey, Lucas! - le llamó.

Estuve a punto de estamparme contra el suelo si Celeste no me hubiera tenido sujeta del brazo. ¿Qué pasa no hay más nombres que el del tío que resucito a Cronos y que casi aniquila a todos los semidioses griegos?

Lucas miro hacia nosotras, sonrió y nos esperó.

-Lucas- punzada en el corazón que ignore- te presento a Lía, es la nueva.

-Ah sí, la que monto la escenita anoche- se rio y yo le mande una mirada asesina- Perdón, perdón, pero es que fue impresionante como te pusiste por nada- se burló.

Yo tenía unas ganas enormes de borrarle esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara con un puñetazo. Celeste frunció el ceño y le susurro algo que fue borrando la sonrisa hasta que puso la cara seria.

\- ¡Joder! -exclamo pegándose una palmada en la cabeza como si hubiese olvidado algo- Soy realmente estúpido, lo siento, de verdad. Se la historia de mi nombre- lo último lo dijo con doble sentido hacia a mí. Yo solo suavice un poco el ceño, pero seguía teniendo mala cara.

-Mira que soy estúpido- mascullo para sí mismo- Mira búscame cuando quieras y te contare historias sobre el- se ofreció con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Ya se suficiente- gruñí.

Él sonrió.

-Pero lo que pasa en el campamento se queda en el campamento-añadió enigmáticamente, pero yo seguía con el ceño fruncido. A ver que ya la había cagado conmigo de momento suspiro- Bueno será mejor que me vaya. Celeste, Lía- se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y corrió hacia su grupo.

\- ¿Sabes? No pensé que fuese tan idiota, pero es Lucas, nunca piensa antes de hablar- se intentó disculpar.

-Tranquila me he cruzado con mucha gente así- dije moviendo las manos quitándole importancia.

\- ¿Sabes que esta liado con Stella Sánchez? - me lo susurro así de improviso con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Solo lio? - pregunte como dando a entender que contase la historia. Y puesto que me iba a quedar aquí, me iba a enterar de todo.

Ella me miro sorprendida para después sonreír de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Eres de las mías! - grito abrazándome entusiasmada.

-Vale, vale, suéltame y sigue contando- le pedí intentando salir de su abrazo.

-Sí, sí, perdón. Bueno el caso es que es un poco por su relación familiar, porque Stella seria como su tía y eso es un poco raro, por eso no lo hacen oficial- me explico mientras seguíamos caminando.

-Pues menuda tontería

\- ¿A que sí? Yo opino los mismo, y como nosotras mucha gente, pero son un par de tontos que solo buscan excusas para no formalizarlo y en cierto modo les comprendo- añadió eso ultimo con voz de nostalgia.

\- ¿Cómo? - estaba confundida como podía estar de parte de dos opiniones contradictorias.

-Aunque la generación de nuestros padres haya sobrevivido en cierto modo, sigue siendo mucho el porcentaje de mestizos que mueren haya fuera. Por lo que es comprensible que no quieran encariñar con el otro más de lo necesario- explico.

-Eso tiene sentido, pero no puedes vivir una vida pensando en el ¿y si…? Y si encima tienes un porcentaje de vida como nosotros ¿no será mejor aprovechar lo máximo que podamos nuestro tiempo? - lo pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta hasta que Celeste hablo.

\- ¿Sabes? Hablas como si hubieras vivido mucho- dijo sorprendida.

Yo solo sonreí y dije:

-Secretos de oficio- mientras me encogía de hombros.

Algo que dije o hice hizo que saltase una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos y sonriera feliz, pero por ella si no por mí, como si estuviese contenta de que hubiera dicho esa frase enigmática, como si supiese que de esa forma era mi verdadero yo. Y en cierta forma así era. Y no sé porque había cogido tanta confianza con ella, pero así era y me estaba empezando a asustar.

\- ¡Chispitas! - alguien grito desde lejos.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresa sorpresa.

_¿Sabes? Hablas como si hubieras vivido mucho- dijo sorprendida._

_Yo solo sonreí y dije:_

_-Secretos de oficio- mientras me encogía de hombros._

_Algo que dije o hice hizo que saltase una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos y sonriera feliz, pero no por ella sino por mí, como si estuviese contenta de que hubiera dicho esa frase enigmática, como si supiese que de esa forma era mi verdadero yo. Y en cierta forma así era. Y no sé porque había cogido tanta confianza con ella, pero así era y me estaba empezando a asustar._

_\- ¡Chispitas! - alguien grito desde lejos._

En un principio no le presté atención al grito, pero Celeste se giró divertida y yo le seguí la mirada _._ Hacia nosotras venia Charles Jackson, o como yo le había bautizado,  _cara de pez._  Venía hacia nosotros corriendo, ¿Cómo eran tan atléticos en este campamento para ir a todos lados corriendo?

Cuando llego a nuestro lado fue consciente de Celeste.

-Oh, hey princesa- la saludó con una sonrisa y Celeste al contario que con los Scott no le grito.

-Buenas Caballero- se burló.

\- ¿Caballero? -pregunté en voz alta confundida.

Celeste se rio y Cara de Pez gimió.

-Cuando éramos pequeño Charlie siempre quería ser mi caballero andante- se burló de él mientras este se ponía rojo como un tomate.

\- ¡Celeste! - protestó mientras seguía colorado.

-No intentes rechazar tu pasado, mi caballero, o me sentiré ofendida- se siguió burlando.

\- ¡Para! -grito, aunque se notaba que no estaba enfadado de verdad.

Continuaron las burlas mientras yo me quedaba en un segundo plano, esto me convencía más, si era posible, de yo no encajaba aquí. Como no parecía que fuesen a acabar pronto me dediqué a mirar por los alrededores y entre un par de arbusto vislumbré dos caras muy parecidas.

Uno de ellos al ver que le miraba me saludó descaradamente mientras el otro le reñía mirando detrás mía con miedo. Yo me giré, ni Celeste o Cara de Pez se habían percatado así que les volví a mirar.

Los gemelos Scott al ver que Celeste no les había prestado atención me hicieron una señal para que me acercase, yo negué con la cabeza, no quería estar en medio de otra pelea. Ellos me miraron con cara de pena, pero volví a negar con la cabeza y ellos entonces se miraron asintieron y me hicieron la señal de luego, ahí yo sí que asentí ellos sonrieron con sonrisas idénticas y se fueron.

Me volví a la pareja y al ver que seguían discutiendo, carraspeé para llamar la atención. Tuvieron la dignidad de parecer avergonzados.

\- ¿El baño? - pregunté.

-Si te refieres al baño público hay uno en la Casa grande, si no, cada cabaña tiene. Ven te acompaño- Celeste se colgó de mi brazo y me arrastró.

-No hace falta, se llegar desde aquí- intenté ir sola, pero ella no me soltó.

\- ¡Esperad! Yo venía a hablar contigo, Chispitas- dijo Cara de Pez mientras se ponía a mi otro lado.

\- ¿De qué? - pregunté extrañada.

-Para ver que tal ha ido tu día- respondió sonriente.

Yo fruncí el ceño y Celeste sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? -insistió.

-Bien, supongo- me encogí de hombros.

\- Oí que en contraste con el Gran Z y el gran H- comentó como si nada.

\- ¿Te encontraste con el abuelo? Uff, pobrecita- se apenó Celeste mientras me daba unos golpes en los brazos.

No dije nada, me encogí de hombros. La verdad es que no me apetecía que me recordasen mi fecha de muerte.

Caminamos unos minutos en silenció y llegamos a la Cabaña de Hermes.

-Bueno, voy a entrar- me solté de Celeste y entré en la Cabina sin darles tiempo a decir nada. Por suerte no había nadie, así que fue directa a la puerta que suponía que era el baño y abrí lentamente y me sorprendí. Eran como los vestuarios de un gimnasio, había 5 duchas, 5 cubículos de baños y 5 lavabos. Entre en el cubículo del fondo rápidamente y me encerré.

Cuando oí el clic del cerrojo respiré. Por primera vez en dos días estaba completamente sola.

 " _No esperaba que lo echaría tanto de menos."-_ pensé.

Me senté en la tapa del váter y me tapé la cara con las manos.

_Recapitulemos: una barrera me tiene encerrada en un campamento donde viven los hijos y legados de los cuáles estoy relacionada con dos de ellos. Ah, y tengo fecha para que decidan si vivo o muero…_

Respira… inspira… respira… inspira… respira…

 Sentí la corriente recorrer mi cuerpo, me miré las manos, podría ver perfectamente pequeñas corrientes fluctuando a través de mis brazos.

_Oh genial, simplemente genial…_

Estar en este campamento me estaba haciendo mal, antes solo estaba en contacto con la electricidad de forma consciente, ahora simplemente con una alteración de las emociones… Esto es agotador…

_Yo puedo controlarlo, no he vivido todo lo que he vivido para rendirme ahora. Creo…_

Respire hondo, me estire y sacudí mis brazos, hice ese mecanismo unas cuantas veces más hasta que me relaje.

-Vamos allá-susurré a misma.

Salí del cubículo y me miré en unos de los espejos del lavabo, la verdad es que tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, no me lo había peinado desde que estaba aquí. Vi un coletero en el lavabo y me hice un moño deprisa, y me divide el flequillo de tal manera que quedase a ambos lados de mi cara. Me miré una vez más en el espejo y me di el visto bueno.

Salí al cuarto y nuevamente volvía a tener suerte, no había nadie allí. Al salir al porche de la cabaña me encontré a Celeste y a Cara de Pez sentados en las escaleras. Cuando me oyeron se giraron y cara de pez exclamó:

\- ¡Por fin! ¿Te habías caído por el váter? - se burló.

Sonreí de lado.

\- ¿Crees que es de buena educación preguntarle a una chica lo que hace en el baño? - le pregunté con picardía y él se puso rojo, me reí.

Sin que me diera cuenta en los ojos de Celeste brillo una chispa de reconocimiento, como si pensase: Ahí está. ¿El que? Solo lo sabe ella.

-Con las veces que te has puesto rojo voy a tener que cambiarte el nombre, Cara de Pez- me burlé. Me sentía un poco más ligera después de haber tenido esa pequeña crisis, más rejada.

-Oh cállate, Chispitas- me lo devolvió el chiste con un sonrisa y tono de piel más normal.

\- ¿Quieres ver si mis "Chispitas" son tan pequeñas? - le reté. Él estaba a punto de responder cuando Celeste se puso en medio.

-Bueno, bueno, aquí os tengo que parar porque si tus "chispitas"- me miró burlona yo le fruncí el ceño- son la mitad de potentes que las mías, no es una cosa para jugar.

-Entonces tu y yo, Celeste- le reté a ella encontrando una solución plausible.

Ella negó con la cabeza divertida.

-Lo siento Lía, pero no tengo planeado acostarme tostada- me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consolación. Me tensé bajo su tacto, todavía no me gustaba que me tocasen.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? - preguntó Cara de Pez.

-Pues tú, señorito, deberías ir a tus clases de equitación, ya te he dejado bastante tiempo de descanso- sentenció Celeste mirándolo.

-Pero- Cara de Pez no pudo terminar la frase al ver la cara de Celeste- Esta bien…- me miró y me sonrió y yo levante un ceja extrañada- ¡Nos vemos Chispitas! - y salió corriendo.

\- ¿Sabías desde el principio que se estaba saltando la clase? - le pregunté a Celeste sin apartar la vista de Cara de Pez corriendo.

-Si, pero sabía que hasta que no hablase contigo hoy no se iba a dar por vencido-noté la sonrisa en su voz.

\- ¿Por qué? - me iré a mirarla extrañada.

-Porque es un cabezota- me dijo sin más sonriéndome.

Yo fruncí el ceño, pero no insistí, parecía que no iba a decir nada más sobre el tema.

-Bien, vamos a seguir paseándonos y contándonos sobre los otros- sentenció volviendo a enganchar su brazo con el mío.

Nos tiramos el resto de la mañana hablando y hablando, me contó que a su padre solo lo veía en invierno cuando ella y su madre se iban con él y su hermano. Pues su padre era uno de los dirigentes del Campamento Júpiter y le necesitaba ahí mucho, y que solo salía de allí por causas excepcionales. En ese momento me hecho una mirada que no supe descifrar o como me admití a mí misma más tarde: no quise hacerlo.

Cuando fue la hora de comer fuimos cada una a nuestra cabaña, que fue como descubrí en Celeste era la monitora de su cabaña.

El día en si no paso sin más incidentes, le di comida a los dioses sin pensar en nada solo en la rica comida desperdiciada.

A partir de ahí pasó la semana sin más incidentes, excepto que de vez en cuando me excusaba de con cualquiera que estuviera para buscar un sitió tranquilo y tener mis minis ataques de pánico en paz, véase el baño, por ejemplo. Cara de pez siempre me buscaba en los descansos, Celeste seguía peleando con los Scott por mi atención y Lucas siempre se me pegaba cuando me veía por ahí intentando enmendar el desastre de nuestro primer encuentro, yo lo dejaba hablar y hablar sobre él mientras disparaba flechas en mi tiempo libre o cuidaba de los caballos (siempre me han gustado los animales) a pesar de eso, creo que él notaba que fingía y si le prestaba atención.

La verdad es que esperaba que el resto de mi tiempo fuera así, una parte de mi creía que si no montaba más jaleo me tendrían pena. Pero de nuevo creo que un rasgo característico de mí y del que no me podré librar es mi ingenuidad respecto a mi suerte.

_"Vamos no me jodas"-_  es lo que pensé mientras veía al "tío Percy" (yo la verdad no le llamaba así, aunque por otro lado no ha habido ninguna ocasión en la que tuviese que hablar con él excepto nuestro primer encuentro) discutir con un hombre de más o menos su edad y rubio.

 


	15. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bueno, oh mierda, la vida me odia"  
> Cuando no quieres tener un encuentro familiar pero tu abuelo si.

La verdad es que esperaba que el resto de mi tiempo fuera así, una parte de mi creía que si no montaba más jaleo me tendrían pena. Pero de nuevo creo que un rasgo característico de mí y del que no me podré librar es mi ingenuidad respecto a mi suerte.  
"Vamos no me jodas"- es lo que pensé mientras veía al "tío Percy" (yo la verdad no le llamaba así, aunque por otro lado no ha habido ninguna ocasión en la que tuviese que hablar con él excepto nuestro primer encuentro) discutir con un hombre de más o menos su edad y rubio.

Tal cuál los vi di media vuelta recorriendo todo el camino por el que había venido, yendo todo lo lejos de la cabaña que podía.

Mi mente no paraba de repetir: “No, no, no, no…”, como si eso alejase a aquel hombre de mí.

Por el camino me encontré a Lucas, pero no estaba dispuesta a aguantar su charla esta vez.

-Hey Lia, ¿qué…?

-Lo siento Lucas, he quedado con Celeste en la playa, nos vemos luego – ni siquiera me pare para decírselo seguí andando.

Estaba pasando por el campo de fresas cuando me encontré con Stella, Tressa y Connie, estaban recogiendo fresas para disgusto de las primeras y felicidad de última. Se fueron a acercar, pero yo no pare.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡He quedado con Cara de Pez en la playa! – me excuse sin mirar atrás.

La verdad es que me sentía un poco mal, porque fuera de las actividades de cabaña entre unos y otros no habíamos pasado apenas tiempo juntas, pero ahora definitivamente no era el momento.

En los establos me encontré con Cara de Pez.

\- Hey, Chispitas, ¿Qué tal?  
\- Lo siento Cara de pez, pero he quedado con los Scott en la playa, luego nos vemos – me despedí con la mano siguiendo mi camino.

Pase por el coliseo justo cuando Celeste estaba entrenando con la cabaña e hice un saludo desde lejos y continúe mi camino. Menos mal que alguien estaba verdaderamente ocupado en este campamento.

Me adentre en el bosque yendo cerca del rio, pero camuflada con los árboles, seguí andando hasta que llegue al limite del bosque, la playa. Ahí me pare a pensar. 

“A ver, les he dicho a todos que estaría aquí, aunque no con la misma persona, así que si hablan entre ellos podrán deducir que estoy en cualquier sitio menos en la playa. Pero si hablan entre ellos en el primer sitio en el que me buscaran será aquí… ¡Mierda! Bueno de momento me quedaré aquí, a lo mejor tengo suerte”.

No la tenía, horas después de haberme quedado allí, sentada con la espalada apoyada en un árbol escondida y tapada por un par de arbustos medio dormida pude escuchar unos pasos hacia mi posición.

Levanté un poco la cabeza y pude distinguir a Percy Jackson y al hombre rubio.

\- ¡Me dijisteis que la cuidaríais! – gritaba el hombre rubio.

\- ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no nos dejaron! – grito Jackson.

\- ¡Me dijisteis que los dioses se habían apiadado de ella! – el rubio no dejaba de gritar.

\- ¡Eso es lo que pensábamos, por ultima vez Grace! – le grito Jackson.

Me tensé, pero no me moví, aunque sabía que era él no podía estar totalmente segura, además una cosa es pensarlo y otra que te lo lancen a la cara. El tío materno que paso de tu culo toda la vida.

\- ¡Dejarla a su maldita suerte no es tener piedad de ella! – grito Grace, pude observar como corrientes se formaban en sus brazos.

\- ¡Crees que no lo sé! – le grito de vuelta Jackson, el mar se estaba volviendo un poco violento.

“Bueno, oh mierda…”

Si no me descubrían iba a salir frita y empapada.

\- ¡Papá!

Oí dos voces desde lejos para después ver a Celeste y Cara de Pez acercarse a sus padres. Estos inmediatamente se calmaron y miraron a sus hijos atención.

\- ¿La habéis encontrado? – pregunto Grace, aunque ya intuía la respuesta al ver sus caras.

Tanto Cara de Pez como Celeste negaron con la cabeza. Antes de Grace pudiese maldecir a los Dioses se le ocurrió algo.

\- Rodeemos la frontera del campamento, a lo mejor está intentado escapar, yo buscare por el mar a ver si lo ha intentado por ahí – sugirió.

\- ¡Más te vale que este bien, Jackson! – le amenazó Grace, pero fue a donde le dijeron.

Los otros también siguieron su camino, Jackson hacia él, mar y Celeste y Cara de Pez por donde había venido.

En cuestión de minutos me había vuelto a quedar sola, pero tenía que encontrar otro sitio, si me quedaba donde estaba me terminarían encontrando.

Espero unos minutos más y crucé el rio y atravesé la otra parte del bosque hasta llegar a las cabañas, concretamente enfrente de la cabaña 1 y 2. Bueno mierda, si quiere ser mi ancestro tendrá que aceptarme en su puñetera cabaña. Me asegure de que no hubiese nadie y me adentre en la cabaña lo más rápido que pude.

Al entrar no puede evitar toser un poco por la cantidad de polvo que había, como se notaba que aquí no había entrado nadie en años. Por dentro era como un templo romano antiguo, por lo que había podido ver en algunos libros de historia. Incluso tenía una estatua de mi querido abuelo mirándome como si me fuese a fulminar.

Pero sintiéndolo mucho hoy no iba a ser ese día, cogí una sábana de una litera, le sacudí un poco el polvo y la coloqué encima de aquella estatua. Esperé unos segundos y al ver que seguía viva y entera y sin ningún trueno alrededor me senté apoyada en la estatua mirando por la ventana, vigilando.

Pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche y pude observar como todas las cabañas hacían fila para cena y aunque tenía hambre no me moví del sitio, además no era un sentimiento desconocido.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando oí unos pasos acercarse, me levanté de golpe, estaba segura de que iban a entrar en la cabaña, corrí y me escondía detrás de las literas del fondo.

Al minuto alguien entro y empezó a toser como yo a causa del polvo, al ver la estatua tapada con una sábana corrió a quitarla como si esta quemase.

\- ¡Por Zeus! ¿Quién ha podido ser tan idiota? – exclamó sorprendido.

Ambos saltamos un poco por el trueno que se escuchó.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamo el hombre frente a la estatua pasándose las manos por la cara.

Ahí le reconocí, era Grace ¿Qué hacía aquí?

\- Se que hace tiempo que no te rezo en esta forma, pero por favor ayúdame a encontrarla, si la has dejado viva hasta entonces, por algo será ¿no? – se le notaba la voz y no levanto la mirada ni una sola vez como acto de respeto a una estatua.

“Espera… ¿está hablando de mí?” – de repente me golpeo como un ladrillo el intercambio que habían tenido Grace y Jackson en la playa, ¿era yo por quienes discutían?  
Pasaron los minutos en los que cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que un trueno sonó particularmente cerca mío, cosa que me hizo saltar llamado la atención del hombre.

“Bueno, oh mierda…”


	16. Capítulo 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tengo la charla menos esperada del mundo ¡YUPI!

_ \- Se que hace tiempo que no te rezo en esta forma, pero por favor ayúdame a encontrarla, si la has dejado viva hasta entonces, por algo será ¿no? – se le notaba la voz y no levantó la mirada ni una sola vez como acto de respeto a una estatua. _

_ “Espera… ¿está hablando de mí?” – de repente me golpeó como un ladrillo el intercambio que habían tenido Grace y Jackson en la playa, ¿era yo por quienes discutían? _

_ Pasaron los minutos en los que cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que un trueno sonó particularmente cerca mío, cosa que me hizo saltar llamado la atención del hombre. _

_ “Bueno, oh mierda…” _

Nos miramos con todo el resplandor que el rayo nos pudo dar.

Ante mi había un nombre alrededor de los 30. Sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, un poco más claros que los mios pero igual que tormentosos; su pelo rubio era tonos más claros aunque se notaba que era por la exposición al sol, al igual que su tono de piel bronceado. Tenía una cicatriz en el labio superior cruzándose. 

Vestía con una camiseta morada con una especie de emblema diferente al campamento mestizo y unos pantalones piratas marrones y deportivas. sobre toda la vestimenta llevaba una túnica blanca cruzada hacia el hombro izquierdo. Todo el conjunto en si quedaba ridículo, pero no se podía negar que el hombre tenía una presencia abrumadora que te quitaba las ganas de reirte de él.

No se lo que vió en mi pero su cara estaba descompuesta entre la alegría más pura y el dolor más desgarrador.

  * Thalia… - susurró dando un paso hacia con sus brazos abiertos.



Instintivamente retrocedí un paso y me puse en posición de defensa. Él lo noto de inmediato y se retractó pero no me moví. Aunque lógicamente estaba completamente atrapada por que él estaba al lado de la puerta y yo estaba pegada a las literas sin ninguna ventana lo suficientemente cerca para intentar escapar sin que me pillase. Maldita arquitectura griega.

Al ver que no respondí siguió hablando.

  * Soy Jason Grace, soy tú…
  * Tío, ya lo se, los monstruos no paraban de hablar de ti.



La sonrisa que había puesto cuando me oyó hablar se le borró inmediatamente al final.

  * ¿Monstruos? - su voz salió un poco cortada pero le entendí perfectamente.
  * Sí, no paraban de hablar con que sería muy buen cebo para ti.



Jason Grace me miró como si le hubiese sacado el corazón y le estuviese obligando a comerselo.

Hubo un momento en mi vida, la primera vez que me encontré con uno que tenía la esperanza de que el tal Jason Grace, mi tío, apareciese como decían los monstruos. Incluso antes de venir aquí me quedé en un ciudad hasta 1 mes, yendo a contracorriente contra mis más puros instintos de supervivencia, pensando que si me quedaba en un sitio con suficientes monstruos eso llamaría su atención.

Quedé tan malherida en ese mes que estuve ingresada en el hospital inconsciente una semana, cuando me desperté me dijeron que una tía abuela había pagado las facturas y me había traído ropa un billete para que fuese con ella en cuanto me recuperase.

La misma noche de la mañana que me recuperé me escape del hospital con la maleta que me había dado, me quedé con los imprescindible y cambié el billete de bus. A pesar de que el billete iba en la dirección correcta a donde me mandaba el instinto estuve dispuesta a perder más tiempo con tal de darle esquinazo a la señora. Ya no me fiaba de nadie.

Grace pareció tomar estos minutos en silencio para recuperarse así mismo y volvió a hablar.

  * Lo siento…



Eso me sorprendió, ¿a santo de que ahora se disculpaba?

  * Siento no haberte cuidado y …
  * ¿Puedes viajar en el tiempo? - le interrumpí de lleno en cualquiera disculpa elaborada que hubiese redactado en los últimos días. Me miró descolocado.
  * ¿Qué?
  * Tomaré eso como un no. Mira si no puedes cambiar lo que ha pasado no valen de nada tus disculpas.
  * Las disculpas no van de cambiar lo que ha pasado sino de aceptar…
  * Lo sucedido - le volví a interrumpir y le me miró descolocado sin saber cómo proceder -  Mira, ¿sabes cuantas veces en el orfanato - hizo una mueca de dolor ante esa mención - nos han dado la charla de perdonar y ser perdonado por cosas que no podemos controlar?



Atendiendo a la lógica que daban 4 charlas al año, pues intuía que incluso yo como una bebe recien llegada me llevaban a esa charlas aunque no supiera ni quien era, como había visto que habían hecho con los bebés siendo yo mayor. Y como voy a perder las 3 de este año teniendo en cuenta que me escape antes de la charla de primavera he tenido 45 de esas charlas en mi vida.

El hombre, Grace, mi tío, en quien tuve esperanza en algún momento de que me cuidase, suspiró derrotado y dolido. No me sentí tan satisfecha como debería.

Me miró sin saber que decir, hasta que observó la sabana caída en el suelo.

  * Un momento, ¿Un momento, tú has puesto una sábana encima de zeus? - preguntó con incredulidad.



Se oyó un trueno a la distancia como confirmándolo, pero aún así me vi obligada a confesar ante su mirada incrédula.

  * Si.



Volvió a retumbar un trueno entre las 4 paredes de la cabaña.

Grace suspiró totalmente derrotado.

  * Deberíamos ir a cenar, ya es muy tarde - indicó. Al que no me movía salió el primero.



Lógicamente sabía que él me esperaría fuera, pero eso no impidió que esperase unos minutos hasta salir. Al pasar al lado del estatua lo hice casi corriendo por mi ancestro querido cambiaba de idea sobre chamuscar.

Andamos en silencio, pero yo no podía quitarme un pensamiento de la cabeza. Así que cuando visualizamos el comedor con sus antorchas super que tenía que preguntar ya o no lo haría nunca.

  * ¿Hubieses venido? - el se paró sorprendido por la pregunte y yo me giré a mirarle fijamente poco a poco empezó a comprender.
  * Sí, sin duda, si solo hubiese sabido…
  * Ya. Solo necesitaba preguntar - le corte sin la necesidad de un monólogo de ¿Y si…?



Continue andando, entré en el comedor solo llamando la atención de unas cuantas miradas las cuales ignoré y me senté en mi mesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente no tenía pensado dejar esto tanto tiempo, pero he tenido muchas cosas en mente y como tenía un poco abandonado el fandom no tenía inspiración para seguir adelante. Quiero recordaron que me quede en el primer libro de los dioses nordicos, asi que todo lo qe haya pasado con los personajes de las sagas a partir de ahí de momento no existe en esta historia.  
> Espero que os siga interesando y ¡que lo disfruteis!


End file.
